User blog:Cinnabar The Evil Gem Chemist 55555555555555555550/Guess the Level (Round 25) FINALLY
Welcome to Guess the Level's first quarter quell!! Nah I'm kidding, there's no changes to the rules, except this is the first time I'm hosting a guess the level, since I correctly guessed Wildoneshelper's most evil guess the level round!! It took me 24 rounds to finally guess the level!! Naturally this is hopefully going to be EVEN MORE EVIL than Wildoneshelper's round! Rules *20 guesses limit per person. *You can only guess the level itself. *If you give five silly nonsensical answers, you're automatically out. *You can only guess if you're signed up. IP numbers won't have their answer added. *NO HINTS GIVEN!!!!!! My evilness shows no bounds! *You are literally in the dark this time. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!1! *'There might be a hint hidden somewhere in this blog post.' Contest status: STARTED!! Guesses #Level 419 - WE HAVE A WINNER!!!!!!!!! Supermario you get to host Round 26!!!!! Haha only joking of course #Level 181 - Nope! #Level 149 - Nope. #Level 169 - Nopey nope. #Level 1 - 你贏了，你去主機上贏得你活該下一輪的祝賀！哈再次受控你的一切，在中國這個時候。我不知道誰可以讀取這個。如果可以的話，請告訴我如何地獄，你記住所有這些字符！ #Level 620 - DDDEEEEEVVVVEEEEIIIIIIGGGGGHHHGHGHGHHHGHGHGHNNNNNEEE!!!!!!! But no sadly. #Level 447 - Who let the ddeeevvvveeeiiiighghghgggnnn frog out!? Nope. #Level 181 - No... again... #Level 356 - Nope. #Level 666 - Nope. #Lefty's Level 500 idea - Hahaha nope. #Level 25 - Nope.avi #Level 543 - Copy of Nope.avi #Level 647 - Copy of copy of Nope.avi #Level 113 - Copy of copy of copy of Nope.avi #Level 152 - Copy of copy of copy of copy of Nope.avi #Level 380/Dreamworld - Copy of copy of copy of copy of copy of Nope.avi #Level 578 - Ain't nobody got time for six copies! #Level 336 - Naaa #Level 236 - No no no no no no #Level 419 - Third time, nope. #Level 400 - N to the O #Level 147 - Nope #Level 118 - Nope. #Level 168 - Nope :(((((((((((()(((((((( #Level 324 - No sorry #Level 84 - And nope. #Level 347 - This answer is not not not correct. #Level 323 - Noa #Level 182 - Tick tick nope. #Level 131 - Nope. #Level 610 - Nopeeeeeeee #Level 323/Dreamworld - Neeeee #Level 428 - Nope. #Level 467 - And nope. #Level 33 - Nope. Is there a theme here? #Level 182/Dreamworld - Nope. #Level 356/Dreamworld - I see what you're doing, but nope. #Level 243 - Nope. #Level 131/Dreamworld - Still nope mwuhahahahaha! #Level 33/Dreamworld - MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! #Level 243/Dreamworld - And nope. That's a lot of lives you used! #Level 573 - Nope. #Lucas's ninth level idea - No. You're seriously running out of lives haha! #Level 27 - No. #Level 36 - Maybe..... but nope. #Level 45 - Nope... #Level 54 - Why going up in 9s? #Level 63 - Still nope. #Level 72 - Nope. #Level 81 - And nope. #Level 90 - No! #Level 99 - Nope. #Level 108 - Negatory. #Level 117 - Nope. #Level 126 - Nope. #Level 135 - Nope... #Level 144 - No-vember. #Level 153 - No-cember. #Level 162 - No-uary. #Level 171 - No-ruary. #Level 180 - No-arch. #Level 189 - No-pril. #Level 198 - And that's your 20 guesses. I can't accept any more after this, HiMyNameIsWendy. #Level 311 - NO SORRY :::::(((((((((((((((((((((((( #Level 311+956+156+1-956+256+144+330*456+14 to the second power that all divided by Pi - It maybe right, but ain't nobody got time to calculate that. #Level 427^1.6 - That's like, 16000!! #Level 200*200+65265+52655-256566+6535*27 - 没了！ #Level Hedgehog+Wolf+Fox+Bear - WTF!? Seriously, don't get yourself disqualified. Read the rules. #Level 216 - Nope. #Level 326 - Nope. You love this level though hahaha. #Rose's Idea Level 1 - Nope. #Rose's idea Level 1/Dreamworld - Nope again. #Level 438 - Nop. #Level 70 - No-bel prize. #Level 341/Dreamworld - Nope. #Level 491 - Nope. #Level 480 - Nopse. #Level 207 - YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read this backwards: dellorttogu #Level 0 - Nope and bye-bye, that's five nonsense answers! #Level 440 - It's opposite day and I say "yes". #Level 283 - Nope. #Level 349 - Nope double. #Level 91 - Nope turkey. #Level 31 - 放手吧！放手吧！ #My Level 575 idea - 為什麼無視我的水平的想法國王！？ #Level 109/Dreamworld - 不正確 #Level 361 - 號怎麼沒人猜這個了嗎？ #Level 100 - Nope. #Level 283 - Already guessed, nope. #Level 394 - Nope. #Level 44 - Nope. #Level 5 - 這讓我笑，但沒了 #Level 1 - Already guessed. #Level 214 - Nope. #Level 603 - Nope. #Level 245 - Pone. #Level 562 - Openay #Level 565 - AAA nope. #Level 567 - Nope! #Level 568 - YE-nope. #Level 647 - N-YE-Nope! #Level 655 - N-YE-NO-YE-Nope!! #Level 52 - And nope again. #Level 666 - Running out of ways to say Nope. Category:Blog posts